landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Old One
'''The Old One', aka Old One, originally voiced by Carol Bruce and later by Jessica Walter, is a character in the ''Land Before Time'' films and television series. She is an elderly Apatosaurus, which is referred to as a "longneck" by the characters in the show. Character The Old One is the matriarch of a migrating Apatosaurus herd, She is regarded by her herd as being the wisest of the longnecks, although some find her claims hard to believe, most notably Littlefoot. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck speak of the Old One and her herd as cousins; it is implied that they are related on Grandma's side. The Old One's actual name is uncertain; Grandma and Grandpa Longneck only refer to her as "Old One". Possibly for safety-related reasons, as of "The Brave Longneck Scheme", her herd has merged with another one. Role in the series In the fourth movie, The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, the Old One and her herd arrived in the Great Valley for the first time, visiting their cousins. She told the residents of the valley about her herd's original home, and how heavy rainfall for a period of thirty weeks and the resulting consequences made the valley uninhabitable for them. It then became known as "The Land of Mists". When Littlefoot found out that his grandfather was ill, the Old One, familiar with this disease, told him that it was inevitably fatal unless Grandpa Longneck ate the petals of the "Nightflower", but that the flower only grew in the Land of Mists. At the end of the film, she and her herd left; she had stated earlier that they did not stay in one place for very long. The Old One and her herd returned to the Great Valley in the TV episode "The Brave Longneck Scheme", in which, upon being convinced by Rhett, a boy from the herd hers had merged with, that Chomper was dangerous, she and the others attempted to track him down and kill him. She nearly did so, until he tearfully begged for her not to hurt him. As most of the herbivorous characters do not believe that Sharpteeth can speak, she was startled upon hearing him do so; giving the other main characters time to catch up with the longnecks and explain Chomper. Character Development Modifications From The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists to "The Brave Longneck Scheme", the character's change has been modified. She was originally drawn as a dull, greyish-yellow, with a brown lining on her back, a creased face, and faded aquamarine-colored eyes. The markings under her eyes were also more of a horizontal, semi-ovular shape. She is now drawn more of a stone-gray color, with more sharply-colored eyes and a smoother face. Her eye markings are also more reminiscent of a horizontal half-moon shape. Voice acting In The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, the Old One was voiced by Carol Bruce. In "The Brave Longneck Scheme", her voice was provided by Jessica Walter. In the Spanish-language dubs of the fourth movie, the character is given a masculine voice, although she has a proper feminine voice in the TV series. Category:Land Before Time characters Category:mother Category:Female Characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters